Nana and Ren
by silvercage
Summary: One thing is for sure: Osaki Nana did not go to Tokyo to be with Ren. [NaRe]


A/N: Okay, so this is my first Nana fanfic. I really hope you guys enjoy this story, because it took me forever to write. I had it all done on Monday night, but then my floppy disk somehow reformatted itself on the way from the laptop to the main computer, so I had to start all over again. Eep. Anyway, I was appalled when I noticed the lack of Nana stories, and so I have decided to write my own. The world needs more Nana!

P.S. I've only read the last four chapters from May-August in SB magazine, seen up to episode sixteen in the anime, and watched the live action movie, so I'm not exactly the Nana expert. If there is some error with names or backgrounds or whatever, feel free to let me know.

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Nana and Ren**

A Nana O.-Ren Story

Chapter One: What's in Tokyo

Osaki Nana had no idea what possessed her to buy a one-way ticket to Tokyo and leave with nothing but the clothes on her back, her wallet, her cigarettes, and her guitar. Yet she found herself seated alone on a bullet train, scowling out the window at the huge flakes falling from the sky. She had grown to hate it when it snowed; things always seemed to wait until then to change.

Nana shifted in her seat and turned up the volume on her Discman. She tried not to look at the other passengers on the train. She felt so stupid next to them all. She had no one waiting for her at the end of the line, and nowhere to go either. Nana hunkered down in her seat and closed her eyes.

It seemed like Nana was jolted awake a second later when she heard a crash and a squeal. She looked down and saw that her guitar had fallen on some poor, unsuspecting girl. Her name was Komatsu Nana. She was twenty years old, aimless, and moving to Tokyo to be closer to a guy. It sounded familiar. Komatsu Nana was very chatty and loud and seemed to love to talk about herself. It was a welcome distraction.

Five hours later the train pulled into the station. The two Nanas got off together, but the instant her feet touched the pavement, Komatsu took off running towards her boyfriend. Nana watched her go before heading off in the opposite direction.

Hopefully he was still at the same address.

* * *

The building was huge and elegant; not his style at all. Everything was new and clean, and the street was wide like an American boulevard, with old-fashioned streetlights casting pools of yellow-orange light on the sidewalk. A room probably cost more a month than every yen that Nana had made in the past year. She walked slowly down the street, trying to imagine him going through the glass doors, past the doorman who glared at Nana as she passed the door, and up into one of the rooms behind the dark windows. 

Nana got to end of the sidewalk and stopped. She wasn't sure if she should turn around and try to get past the doorman and go up to his apartment or if she should keep walking and find herself a cheap hotel room for the night. A digital clock on the roof of a high rise not too far away read quarter to one. She was about to turn the corner when she heard someone call out "Nana?"

It was Ren. Beside him, and looking rather confused, was Reira. She looked Nana up and down as the two Trapnest members got closer to the newcomer and her eyebrows raised in comprehension; Ren must have told her something.

They stopped in front of Nana and Ren glared at her uncertainly from under his black baseball cap. Nana stuck her hands in the pockets of her jacket and set her jaw firmly.

Reira looked from one to the other and quickly muttered: "My apartment is that way." She scampered off as quickly as her cowboy boots would allow.

"What are you doing here?" Ren asked the second Reira was out of earshot.

"I'm moving to Tokyo," Nana answered simply as she dug around in her pocket for her cigarettes. She found the pack and quickly lit one.

Ren looked down at his watch. "Where are you staying?" Nana shrugged, making Ren heave a frustrated sigh. "Why are you here?" he asked in a different tone, almost distressed.

"I just—"

"No," Ren cut her off in a harsh voice, "What are you doing _here_, outside my apartment in the middle of the night?"

Nana took a deep drag but couldn't look him in the eye. She didn't come to Tokyo for Ren. She came for her music, not for some guy. She hoped.

Ren rolled his eyes skyward and grabbed Nana's wrist and started to drag her towards the front door. Instinctively, she dug her heels into the concrete.

Ren, with Nana firmly in tow, made his way past the doorman (who looked as though he had half a mind to stop them but the experience to keep to himself), into an elevator, and up to the sixth floor. Ren had a vice-grip on Nana's arm and didn't release it until he was in front of the door with a brass six hundred and eight firmly screwed in the white doors.

Nana looked down at her feet and noticed the halls had the same tacky, patterned carpets as in hotels. "I think I should just get a room," she muttered weakly. Silently, she cursed the affect Ren had on her.

The rock star dug around the pockets of his leather jacket until he found his key. He unlocked the door with a sharp flick of the wrist and pulled Nana inside.

The apartment was huge, just as Nana had pictured, but barely furnished and everything looked dusty and unused. She knew it was because Trapnest had been gallivanting all over the country promoting the new CD that was going to be released in two days. She would never admit that she secretly kept tabs on the band's whereabouts at all times via the internet.

Ren kicked his combat boots off and threw his jacket over the back of the off-white sofa. He strode straight into the kitchen, which was cut off from the spacious living room by a doorway. Nana heard a refrigerator open and a can of beer being opened. Ren took a long swig; he'd need it after seeing her for the first time in two years. He came out a moment later and plunked himself down on the couch.

"You can come in," he said, glancing out from under the brim of his hat.

Nana set her guitar down by the door and slipped her boots off, setting them neatly beside Ren's. She took her jacket off but held it in her hand and took a few tentative steps into the flat.

"You can help yourself," Ren muttered nonchalantly, nodding towards the kitchen.

Nana nodded. "I think I'll just go to sleep."

"The bedroom is over there," he said, taking a sip of his beer and pointing at a closed door to Nana's right.

She looked over and tried not to shiver visibly. She was being directed to Ren's bedroom, to his bed.

"I'm already intruding—" _What am I saying?_ "—I'll sleep on the couch."

"No, it's fine," Ren said after he finished off his beer.

"I—"

"It's fine," Ren cut her off, his tone harsh and severe.

Nana held his gaze for a moment but had to drop her eyes to the floor. She nodded meekly and went into the bedroom. She locked the door behind her.

Nana tossed and turned for over an hour and still sleep evaded her. She kept pulling the blankets up and then throwing them down once more every few minutes. She buried her face in the pillows and vaguely wondered how many other girls Ren had had between the sheets. The thought made her stomach churn.

Ren was moving around on the other side of the door. It sounded like he was pacing, back and forth and back once more continuously. There was a brief pause and Nana sat up. There were footsteps again, walking further this time, and then they stopped for a while. Nana threw the blankets back and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

She padded across to the door and turned the lock back with a click. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

Ren was on her in a second. His hands were on her back, pressing her deeper into his rough kiss. Nana made a disgruntled noise as protest but it was ignored. Ren led her back into the dark room, his mouth still firmly attached to hers. The back of Nana's knees hit the mattress and the two went sprawling back.

Ren brought his knee up between Nana's legs and pushed her further back on the bed. She tried to push him off, but they both knew that she had no real intention of making him stop. Ren expertly flicked her shirt over her head.

* * *

Nana woke the next morning before the sun had risen. She didn't need a minute to attune to her whereabouts; the memory was still firmly implanted in her mind. The arm around her waist was a good reminder, too. 

Nana glanced over her shoulder at Ren. He was still obviously in delta level slumber. She threw his arm off of her and quietly gathered up her clothes.

Once she was redressed, Nana made her way slowly to the front door. She put her boots on and slung her guitar over her shoulder. She put her hand on the doorknob, but stopped mid-turn.

She suddenly had the urge to take everything off again and get back in bed with Ren and wait until he woke up a few hours later. Over the past two years she had made herself forget what it felt like to be held in Ren's arms, to feel his skin against hers, and to feel his breath on the back of her neck when they slept. She wanted to have long baths with him again, confiding anything and everything in him. He would probably let her stay with him, too.

Nana turned the doorknob and left before anything of the sort took place. She didn't come to Tokyo for Ren, that was for sure.

* * *

A/N: And there you have it, the first chapter of my (creatively named) fan fiction! This took me forever to write, so please review and let me know what you think. Hopefully the second chapter will be up within a day or two (it's already partially written). 

Until next time, my esteemed readers...disappears in a puff of smoke


End file.
